Some Time Ago
by FanYetAnotherGirl
Summary: My first fanfiction ever (published). A short shot before Ulquiorra and Yammi appeared in the human world. Includes a small theory why Ulquiorra turned to ashes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Aizen had ordered to make a duplicate of one of his subordinates was because he was finishing putting his plans altogether in his mind, he just had to wait and remain as calm as he always had been.

About a week ago Aizen awoke Szayelaporro Granz and gave him power, so before the new arrancar passed through the same process, Aizen had a special order to give to the pink-haired scientist Arrancar.

"I want you to do a duplicate of him", he said looking patiently at the unconscious body laid on a metallic bed, and only a white sheet covered his body completely.

"As you order, Aizen-sama", he was about to ask a question, but when Aizen noticed some uneasiness in the scientist, he looked at him. Right away, Szayelaporro knew he didn't have to ask anything at all, his incredible reiatsu would suffocate the scientist to death if he dared. It was all about following orders from this treacherous, but genius man and _that_ Szayelaporro hated most about that _shinigami_.

"Also," he continued, "inject this into the system of the original," Aizen handed him a small glass tube with some kind of weird-looking, gray liquid in it. Again, Szayelaporro didn't ask a thing and he did it hours later once he finished the new arrancar's duplicate.

'_That liquid will turn him into ashes when that time comes, that time when he becomes useless._' Aizen thought. The best of all, that liquid would never make the affected one feel anything unusual. The controlling leader ordered some other arrancar to take the body to the room where the hogyoku was located; the duplicate stayed in Szayellaporro's lab and it would be awake later for a different and easy purpose; this one would meant to be a weak one . That night, the introduction of the new arrancar was made, all the arrancars that Aizen had already awaken were present; showing little or no interest for the new one.

"Ulquiora Cifer," they all heard the replied for the question that Aizen had just asked. Unlike many of them, this arrancar looked and sounded faithful and respectful, bowing at the same time. The new arrancar seemed to be grateful.

"I am in debt with you for saving me." Ulquiorra still had his memories. "This power you have given me will be used to fulfill your purposes."

Once Aizen was alone, he evilly smirked, since he only had one more arrancar to find in order to complete his army. Immediately he left Las Noches castle to get into the dark and cold desert of Hueco Mundo.

The next night, when Aizen had all the arrancar he needed, he chose the ten strongest and he called this group Espada. He gave each a number, the smaller the number, the stronger they were. They were also ordered to tattoo that number in any part of their body. Once Ulquiora's turn came, he really didn't care much about it, and at the end he simply chose to have it on the left side of his chest.

Everything was ready, Aizen gave all the arrancar and espada information to read about the enemies that he had, he also showed them images of each of them. The only one who seemed to be paying attention was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, I want you to go to the Living World; find and kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Do it however you prefer." Aizen told him with such satisfaction.

"_Hai._" Ulquiorra simply replied. This was his chance to show his gratitude to his leader. When he was about to open a garganta, Yammi approached him.

"Wait. I want to go." Yammi said.

"I can do this on my own." Ulquiorra told him without looking at him but at the sight ahead of him: white walls with black, shiny floors that reflected them.

"I want to go to the World of the Living…" Yammi kept on insisting until he convinced Ulquiorra.

"Do as you please, but do not get in my way and do not bother me." Ulquiorra warned him. Yammi opened a garganta and they stepped into it. It closed behind them and immediately Ulquiorra realized that Yammi had done it wrong; it had caused them to expose their reiatsu when they landed, which caused a slight explosion. They were supposed to find their only target without calling the attention of any shinigami, unfortunately it was already done.

End


End file.
